


White

by evenstarz



Series: Green Ranger [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Aragorn admires his beloved elf.





	White

The white sunlight flooded in through the open windows of Aragorn's bedchambers, illuminating his surroundings pleasantly. 

He was comfortably laid in his white bed, but that was hardly the best part. The best part was the small elf curled up against him, sleeping soundly.

Aragorn loved him. More than anything. 

He had the most wonderful personality, his elf. He was kind to the citizens of Gondor, more than kind, in fact. He spent his days working with the men and women in the markets, he gave food and bedding to those who lived on the streets of the White City, he volunteered his time in the infirmaries, and he taught some of the children his archery skills. He was also incredibly kind to Aragorn. He would come back to their home behind the White Tree early to be there for Aragorn's needs, he would bring him meals throughout the day, and he listened to Aragorn's issues wholeheartedly. 

And his elf was beautiful. His long platinum tresses that looked as if they were made up of starlight perfectly complimented his oceanic eyes, his pale skin was accompanied by a few constellations made up of freckles, and lean muscle was spread out through his beautiful body.

He was in love.

And just in time, the elf's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Aragorn. 

Aragorn smiled softly, and whispered a warm, "Good morning, Legolas."


End file.
